kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Olaf
Olaf the emperor penguin is a secondary character on the show, and a secondary antagonist. Personality In his own words, Olaf hates everybody. He is cruel and dominating, arguably more so than Mr. Cat. He dreams of taking over the world and covering it in ice and snow. He also appears to be quite selfish, as in the episode "Let's Play Frosted Christmas" he kidnaps Quack Quack to use his powers to make a snow machine, and steals the treasure in "Let's Play Pirates 2: Revenge of the Emperor". Olaf is married to an ice cube named Olga. Olaf has a terrible sense of humor. One of his "jokes" is tricking the main four into believing that they've been fired from the show, causing them panic and misery, and then revealing at the end that they never were fired. He gets very angry when somebody calls him an auk instead of an emperor penguin (which the other characters do all the time), or when people make fun of him for being short. Like most inhabitants of Smileyland, Olaf will not hesitate to cheat to get what he wants. Despite being able to build robots, Olaf can be quite stupid at times, for example blatantly refusing to believe that the world was ending because he thought he was the only one who could say when the world would end. Abilities He is a genius who has built several inventions and robots, including Serguei. In "Let's Play Pirates 2: Revenge of the Emperor", he turns Stumpy into a cyborg. In "Let's Play Frosted Christmas", it is revealed that he has a whole army of mini-robots that look exactly like Serguei. He is shown in several episodes to be a terrible singer. Appearance Olaf is a blue emperor penguin. He has very large eyebrows and a beak with several sharp teeth. He is noticeably shorter than the other characters. Appearances Season 1 *"Let's Play Gentleman Thieves" *"Let's Play Household Hazards" *"What if We Played at Riding Ponies?" *"Let's Play Ki Cé Ka Raison" *"Let's Play Lunatic Tocques" *"Let's Play Smileyland Wrestling Championship" *"Let's Play Yogurt War" *"Let's Play Tutus Galore" *"Let's Play Orchestra Conductor" *"Let's Play Stumpy's I.Q." *"Let's Play the End of the World" *"Let's Play Pirates: Curse of the Map" *"Let's Play Pirates 2: Revenge of the Emperor" *"Let's Play Sitcom" *"Let's Play Waiter Race" *"Let's Play Baseball" *"Let's Play Frosted Christmas" *"Let's Play Frosted Christmas - Part 2" Season 3 *"Let's Play the Very Special Episode" *"Let's Play Small Business" *"Let's Play Sheep Vote" *"Let's Play Global Warming" *"Let's Play Job Interview" *"Let's Play What Does Your Father Do?" *"Let's Play Keep Smiling" *"Let's Play Jetset vs. Jahjah" *"Let's Play Ratman's Private Life" *"Let's Play Voice Academy" *"Let's Play Vroom Vroom" *"Let's Play War Games" *"Let's Play Saving the Ice Caps" *"Let's Play I'm Super Mad" Season 4 * "Let's Play the Letter" * "Let's Play Forest of Spankings" * "Let's Play Real Estate Agents" * "Let's Play Figure Skating" * "Let's Play Mrs. Claus" * "Let's Play Mr. Sheepy and the Dorks" * "Let's Play Multibirthday" History Olaf was born in the pack ice of Smileyland, where he found Olga. Other penguins living in the ice banned him when he wanted to marry Olga. In the episode "Let's Play Frosted Christmas", he kidnaps Quack Quack to finish his machine that makes snow so he could take over the world. Relationships * Kaeloo and Olaf's Relationship * Stumpy and Olaf's Relationship * Quack Quack and Olaf's Relationship * Mr. Cat and Olaf's Relationship * Pretty and Olaf's Relationship * Eugly and Olaf's Relationship Animalistic Behaviors * He can occasionally be seen sliding down hills on his stomach. * He lived on the ice cap. Names in Other Languages Trivia * Olaf has a Russian accent. * Olaf has sharp teeth; in real life, penguins have sharp, tooth-like barbs in their mouth to help them swallow fish. * Olaf is the only male secondary character. * Olaf is the character with the least number of appearances. Gallery tumblr_inline_mlcak1VDmc1qz4rgp.gif IMG_1206.JPG IMG_1203.JPG Olaf.jpg Olafsofa.jpg Olafandolga.jpg Watchingathome.png Lookinthefridge.jpg Olaf Has Arrived.png Mr. Cat with Olaf.png Olaf and Serguei Watching The Race.png Mr. Cat Threatens To Shoot Olaf.png Stumpy Taller Than Olaf.png Olaf Freed By Serguei.png Olaf and Mr. Cat Had A Deal.png Screenshot 20190523-093230.png Screenshot 20190523-092500.png Screenshot 20190523-093221.png Screenshot 20190523-092256.png Screenshot 20190523-091650.png Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Olaf'Français'] Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Birds Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Penguins Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters